


A Royal Argument

by stabbyunicorn



Series: Hermione Lovegood and the Last Enemy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ministry of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbyunicorn/pseuds/stabbyunicorn
Summary: A little story from the "Last Enemy” verse, from before Luna & Hermione get together, and the beginnings of their campaign to close Azkaban.





	A Royal Argument

“I believe Hermione was trying to suggest more emphasis be placed on rehabilitation, Royal,” said Luna. She was sitting cross-legged in one of two cozy armchairs across Kingsley’s desk.

Kingsley smiled again. He smiled most times she called him Royal, so she made sure not to call him so too often, lest it wear off.

“Weren’t you only here to observe, Luna?” asked Hermione. She sat in the other armchair, hands folded neatly upon her lap.

“Oh, I can be quiet if you prefer, Hermione Granger,” said Luna, resting the tip of her long, acid green quill upon her piece of parchment. It had seen better days: its feather had been crumpled, its tip chewed upon. 

Still, it began to write on its own. Luna flicked it gently with her finger, and it stilled. She gave it a fond smile, and tickled it gently. The quill shivered and seemed to giggle.

Hermione glanced at Kingsley, and back to Luna.

“No, no,” she said. “The more the better, really.”

Luna smiled.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“Unfortunately, that discussion will have to wait,” said Kingsley. “You are right about the Dementors. They _will_ be removed, you have my word. But Azkaban is still an ideal—”

Hermione’s face clouded. Luna gave her a commiserating glance: Azkaban was not ideal for anything.

The door opened.

“Harry!” said Hermione, half standing. “We were just talking about—”

“Azkaban, I know,” said Harry. “I couldn’t help but hear from outside. Thought I’d interrupt while I still had a chance.”

“Surely you—” Hermione began.

“I can’t be a part of this discussion, Hermione,” said Harry, firmly.

“Thank you, Harry,” said Kingsley, standing up and reaching out his hand.

“You _should_ thank me. I’d end up hexing you,” said Harry. He did not shake Kingsley’s hand.

“I see,” said Kingsley.

Hermione glanced at Luna and nodded towards the door.

Luna did not particularly wish to leave, and was nearly ready to say so. Kingsley would have let her stay even if he didn’t wish to: the Press Freedom Decree was sensibly broad. Luna had seen to that when she helped write it.

But Hermione sighed softly, and Luna found herself standing.

She wished she could say goodbye to Harry, but he was already yelling. It was good for him. He had plenty to get off his chest.

“But I’m not ready, Minister! I’m half-decent with a wand. Ginny beats me half the time, and is cleverer than me, besides. You should be recruiting _her_ —”

His voice faded as Hermione and Luna walked from the office.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Hermione’s hands fidgeted. She had left her files in the Minister’s office. Luna wondered if she had brought them simply to have something to hold.

“I was going to go by the Hog’s Head,” said Hermione. “I don’t suppose you’d like to join?”

“I’d like that very much.”


End file.
